


A good night with my good pal

by deepblue12 (desertseas11)



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Art of Seduction, Attempt at Humor, Dirty Dancing, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Smut, This is going exactly how you think it's going to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertseas11/pseuds/deepblue12
Summary: Eddy catches Brett looking at him with blatant desire one night and it leads to Brett uncovering a whole new dimension to their friendship. Eddy is a right tease and Brett is being sucked in deeper and deeper. Can they really stay good pals after stumbling into mind-blowing sex?Basically, Ch1 - dancing bois, Ch2 - drunk sex bois, Ch3 - shower sex bois & Ch4 - fluffy bois
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	1. Slow dancing with my good pal

**Author's Note:**

> Sane people: NO YOU CAN’T WRITE FANFICTION OF REAL PEOPLE!!!  
> Me: Haha violin bois go gay
> 
> First chapter based on song: LUIZY - Rehab

It felt oppressive. The pungent smell of alcohol, the blinding flashes of light and the incessant blare of music.

“Why did I come back in?” Brett thought to himself as he jostled his way to the bar counter.

Pressing his arms on the marble surface, sticky from the residue of spilt sugary liquor, he hoisted himself up using his elbows to get the bartender’s attention. It was easily managed as there were few others pressed against the counter. He ordered himself a jack and coke and a gin and tonic for Eddy. Having paid for the drinks he turned around and leaned back against the counter. He looked out onto the sea of drunken revellers bobbing up and down to the slow beat and booming bass. The night was coming to an end. His drink was first to arrive so he drank to feel less out of place.

“I’m tired and sore. I don’t even like this music. This sucks. I’m nearly 30, my bones hurt.” His inner monologue ran impatiently.

He glanced at his watch out of habit and did a double take. “Its 1am?! My eyes are so tired.”

He felt the tackiness of the marble surface again as he pressed his arm back against it. “Gross I should have worn my stained jumper”.

Gulping down his drink as if the cool liquid would quell his agitation, he looked up again. He spotted Eddy some distance away in the middle of the bobbing sea of heads. Eddy seemed to be enjoying himself. He was drenched through with sweat from dancing all night. He moved smooth and slow, keeping in time with the music.

“I wish I liked this stuff as much as him. I honestly don’t.” Brett sighed and recalled what led to him being there.

\---

Eddy had felt the need to explore South Korea’s famous night life. He had been talking about it non-stop ever since they announced their tour. Brett had thought the other team members could accompany Eddy and that he can sit this one out, play some mind-numbing video games at the hotel. But Eddy didn’t leave his side after the show.

“Oh come on! You need to put yourself out there bro. And you know I like Kpop you’ve got to come please just this once bro come on”

Eddy had stumbled over his words excitedly trying to persuade Brett. When that didn’t seem to be working, he straight up pushed Brett into the cab they’d called. They went to a couple of bars at first and Brett enjoyed that. It felt to him as if he’d gotten closer to his team over the haze of inebriation. But when they arrived at the club it was a completely different story. There were too many people. He couldn’t keep track of his team members and he couldn’t hear himself speak. He got lost at one point and went outside to use his phone. He had his finger hovering over “confirm cab booking” when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

“There you bloody are I thought you went back to the hotel! Thank god you didn’t, I’d be alone bro! Have you seen Jen, Taylor or George? I can’t find the rest of the team...” Eddy spoke slightly louder and chipper than usual.

Brett followed his gaze “Yeah nah, I wouldn’t just leave you here! I’ve been looking all night I have no idea. No texts either?”

“Mmhmm” Eddy hummed back but he was looking back at the dark entrance of the club. His body was already swaying to the beat.

“Bro whatever let’s just get drinks”

"Uhhh I dunno...”

It didn’t seem Eddy was listening as he was once again pushing Brett into the unknown. Once in, Brett offered to get drinks to get away from the crowds and Eddy replied noncommittal, heading further into the dance floor.

\---

Brett looked down at his drink. All gone. That was quick and he was a lightweight. “For God’s sake”, Brett thought to himself and looked back up to Eddy. He felt the familiar haze of inebriation creeping in.

The song moved in swelling waves. The resonant bass, ethereal background of layered vocals and light pattering hi-hats gave the song its sensual character. Over it, the tenor drew out his words as if they were heavy with yearning. And Eddy was moving to the tenor. Tensing when he reached the higher notes and relaxing when he returned to the middle register.

“He touches his hair a lot” Brett observes as Eddy dragged his fingers through his hair in time with the tenor’s return to the middle.

Brett swallowed, unaware that he had to. Eddy tilted his head to his right, eyebrows knit as if to mirror the tenor’s emotions. His neck, drenched with sweat, reflected the ambient low lights. He noticed Eddy’s white silk button down had become slightly unfastened, revealing the top half of his torso. If Eddy was to move too quick, the left arm of the shirt might slide down to reveal-

“Oh” Brett’s eyes darted up to meet Eddy’s.

“Shit look away Brett don’t be weird” Brett shifted his gaze rapidly to the upper right of his visual field.

“Why am I looking at the ceiling? I can’t look guiltier if I tried” Brett felt his face heat up.

“Here’s your drink sir. I hope you enjoy it”

“I’m sure it’s normal” Brett thought aloud, noticed the bartender’s frown and turned away.

“I’m sure it’s normal to appreciate your good pal’s moves” Brett thought to himself.

As his eyes moved up they found Eddy’s instantly. Eddy hadn’t moved from his position for a while. Brett stared back, he felt like he was shrinking in his shoes. Eddy’s eyes narrowed. Then closed. He went back to swaying and tilted his head back. Though with the hint of a smile.

“Man whatever”, the haze of inebriation came onto Brett fully.

He grabbed Eddy’s drink and made his way to his good pal. After pushing through a dozen limbs and elbowing a couple ribs out of the way, Brett found Eddy.

“Bro. Gin n Tonic.” he held out the drink.

In one smooth movement, Eddy took the drink with his right hand and slumped over Brett so that his arms were over Brett’s shoulders. He rested his head beside Brett’s head and took a comically slow sip from his drink.

“Buddy?” Brett said muffled into Eddy’s neck, taking in his intoxicating cologne.

Brett felt the full weight of his friend and didn’t think he can support it for much longer.

“Don’t let me fall yeah?” Eddy said and turned around, leaned his back against Brett’s chest and tilted his neck up so that his head rested on Brett’s right shoulder.

And he went back to swaying slowly side to side. Brett stood there supporting Eddy unsure of what to do. It was hot- “not like that!” Brett screamed internally. A mixture of intense heat and embarrassment coloured his cheeks. Eddy shifted. Brett caught him and he continued swaying without a care in the world. Brett maintained a strong grip on Eddy’s left hip and used his right hand to steady Eddy’s right. Still unsure what to do, he looked down at Eddy’s body-

“Oh he might drop his drink!!” Brett gingerly pried the glass out of Eddy’s right hand with his own. Momentarily moving closer to Eddy to support him with his body weight. It was like taking a piece of candy from a baby, Eddy suddenly grabbed Brett’s right arm and wound it tighter around his chest. Brett stood motionless. He felt Eddy’s body pressed against all of his. Eddy brought Brett’s hand closer to his face and took a sip from the drink Brett had stolen from him. Brett felt himself relax. Content with the sip, Eddy tilted his neck back to resume his position against Brett.

“You ok?” Brett spoke absent-mindedly, his eyes trailing down Eddy’s exposed neck, nearly open shirt-

“Mmmm” Eddy purred into Brett’s ear and swallowed.

Watching the stray beads of alcohol drip over Eddy’s jaw and the movement of his adam’s apple made Brett aware of the building saliva in his own mouth. He thought the music wasn’t so bad after all. Without knowing it, Brett started to sway to the rhythm. It wasn’t until Eddy shifted again to press himself further against Brett that Brett found that he was swaying to Eddy’s rhythm. He didn’t dare stop. But he became overwhelmingly conscious of the front of his jeans now flush against the back of Eddy’s jeans.

“A bit more” Brett thought to himself and swayed for a few more bars, “anymore and I might-“ He shifted, getting ready to remove himself from Eddy.

“Just a bit more..” Eddy whispered against Brett’s neck, “song’s about to end anyway”.

Shivers ran down his spine, Brett didn’t trust himself to last till the end of the song without embarrassing himself. They danced slower and somehow got closer with every beat.

“I’m definitely going to get-” alarms went off in Brett’s head.

As he tried to move away he felt Eddy’s right hand. It had somehow found its way to the back of Brett’s right thigh, keeping them close. Eddy moved to the rhythm but instead of swaying, he traced languid ovals with his hips.

“That’s fucking it-“ Brett panicked. He inhaled sharply and nearly whimpered “we should-“

“We should head back, it’s getting late”, Eddy stilled and spoke in a curious tone. Brett blinked.

“If you want to let go?”

“Oh right!” Brett quickly released his tight grip on Eddy’s hip and unwound his right arm from around Eddy’s chest. He didn’t realise he was keeping Eddy prisoner with his entire being. As they got into the cab, Eddy sat as far as from Brett as possible in the backseat. As though, to preserve the charged air between them.

“Still don’t know where our team went” Eddy spoke first, again in the curious tone.

“Yeah nah” Brett tried desperately not to sound amiss. It was followed by a lengthy silence.

“I’m growing old, my bones ache”, Eddy said quickly at an almost imperceptible volume.

“Mine too” Brett smiled.


	2. Sexing the soul out of my good pal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unplanned continuation of "Slow dancing with my good pal"
> 
> In which Eddy is a plotting minx, Brett is a budding dom and  
> I am a hopeless degenerate for writing all of this.
> 
> PS: First ever attempt at writing sex so do feel free to tear me apart in the comments

Brett was trying not to throw up. He thought he was sober when he was standing out in the cold waiting for the cab but when he got in, his stomach turned.

“Did I really just grind against my good pal?” He blushed recalling the odd turn of events that took place not too long ago.

“Fuck it, he was probably drunk too” he crossed his legs away from Eddy who seemed very intent on looking out the window on his side of the backseat.

As they got out the cab, Eddy followed Brett into the hotel lobby.

“For room 459 please” Brett wearily handed the concierge his ID.

“Here you go sir”

On the way to the lift lobby, Brett felt increasingly aware of Eddy.

“He’s watching me”, he thought.

Eddy hadn’t said a word after their brief exchange in the cab. Brett hadn’t glanced once in Eddy’s direction fearing that his eyes would communicate more than what he wanted to. Inside the empty lift, Eddy stood at the corner furthest from Brett. Brett kept his gaze focused on the button panel. Monotone *dings* filled the air

2....4....6....

“I can feel him staring” Brett thought he might be delirious.

But he swore he could trace the path of Eddy’s gaze- from the back of his left lobe, to the nape of his neck, to his left shoulder to his arm and his fingertips.

18....*ding*

The doors opened and Brett exited in a panicked hurry. A few steps out, he felt arms around his waist. They pulled him close.

“Bro I’m so tired I can’t stand”, Eddy pressed his cheek against the back of Brett’s left shoulder.

“You drunk” Brett attempted to joke but his voice broke. He trudged toward the door of their room with the weight of Eddy against him. He fumbled to open the door.

“Bro literally just slide it in” Eddy whispered exasperated into his ear.

Brett nearly jumped out of his skin. He clenched his jaw and reattempted to slide the card into the reader. The door clicked open.

“Haha” Brett said wanting it to sound sarcastic, but it came out serious.

“See? Not that hard” Eddy slurred his words.

Brett could feel Eddy’s lips almost brush against his lobe. Brett trudged into their room with Eddy leaning on his back. The door clicked shut behind them. He wasn’t sure anymore if he was warm due to Asian flush or handsy Eddy. Hell, he wasn’t even sure why he was getting worked up at the touch of his long term good pal.

“I need to get laid or something-“ his train of thought got thoroughly derailed.

Eddy had pulled him down onto his bed with him.

“Edd-“

“Man cuddles are great when you’re drunk.”

Eddy snuggled against Brett’s shoulder. They laid side by side on their backs, facing the ceiling. It was relaxing. Maybe Brett was just being too self-conscious about all of this. Maybe he should just relax and go along with it. Brett felt his body release the tension he had somehow developed. Maybe he was the only one making it weird. Brett stared at the ceiling reflecting on it all. Why was it worse if he was the only one making it weird? A sinking feeling began to take hold of him. Eddy shifted beside him, snapping him out of his melancholy. Eddy was on his side looking at Brett through dazed and amused eyes.

“You really like my shirt, huh?” Eddy smirked.

“Huh?” Brett said trying to look anywhere else but into Eddy’s eyes. Thank god the lights are off.

“I saw you looking at it in the club,” Eddy said with an air of amusement “It’s silk. Touch it”

With that, Eddy took Brett’s right hand and placed it on his chest where the silk shirt clung on to his skin.

“Uh...” Brett felt his heart rate climbing rapidly. He was going to melt right there.

“Touch it bro, it’s _real_ silk” Eddy demonstrated by running his hand up and down his torso.

“Now it’ll be weird if I don’t right?” Brett thought and moved his palm slowly down Eddy’s torso.

Really, Eddy was so soaked he felt more skin than shirt. But he had to be a good normal pal. Brett moved his palm back up Eddy’s torso. He felt his thumb lightly graze the exposed skin where Eddy’s silk shirt had become undone. He could feel Eddy’s inviting warmth. Maybe this is normal too. Brett kept his thumb half on the shirt and half on Eddy’s skin as he neared the completion of his stroke. He drew his palm back, burning from the touch, feeling the growing pain in his jeans.

“Good stuff” Brett said as if in a trance, “very soft”.

In a sudden flurry of movement, Eddy got on top of Brett, straddling him.

“Here too” he said, almost commanding.

Again Eddy guided Brett’s hand. This time, Eddy slid Brett’s palm under his shirt. Brett found his hand flush against Eddy’s chest. All logical thought left him. He had Eddy on top of him with his palm pressed against Eddy’s bare skin, his growing pain pressed against Eddy’s. Brett couldn't tell if this was a figment of his demented imagination.

“Brett...” Eddy’s voice broke with yearning.

And Brett cast all doubts aside. With renewed energy, still through a sort of daze, Brett dragged his hand, excruciatingly slow, down Eddy’s torso. This time, Brett could feel Eddy’s equally rushing heartbeat. The warmth of his skin equally inviting and scorching. Brett traced the details of his musculature, the dip and swell where his pec ended and his abs began. A stray drop of sweat rolled from Eddy’s chest onto the back of his palm.

“Too slow” he thought.

He moved his arm to slide his hand around Eddy’s side and onto his back. Eddy arched back, responding to his touch, pressing his hips further into Brett’s. The silk shirt on Eddy’s left dropped off his shoulder and hung there.

“And here” Eddy whispered through his ragged breath and brought Brett’s other hand to the right side of his chest, still covered by thin silk.

Brett did as he was told and mirrored his previous actions, only this time quicker. The shirt fell off of Eddy completely, leaving him exposed. As Eddy wiggled his sleeves off, Brett leaned up , wrapped his arms around Eddy and brought him back down. After a night of avoidant glances, looking into each other’s eyes felt like coming up for air. Even in darkness, there was nothing to hide. Eddy took Brett’s glasses off and leaned over him, arms pressed against either side of Brett’s face, breathing soft with expectation. Brett closed the distance by moving his wandering hand up to pull Eddy’s neck towards him. It really was nothing like the books. No explosion, no fireworks. It felt like the pleasant swell of a peaking wave. Brett felt himself relax as Eddy kissed back, “thank god it wasn’t just me”.

Brett swept his tongue across Eddy’s warm and wet lips, asking. Eddy obliged, parting his lips and pressing them against Brett’s. As the kiss deepened, Brett let his hand explore. He trailed up Eddy’s right side, moving up to his décolletage. After gently tracing the collarbones, he dragged his fingers downward feeling Eddy’s rushed ubiquitous pulse on his fingertips. As he ran his fingers lightly over Eddy’s right nipple, he yelped-

“Ow! Dude did you just bite?” Brett held his jaw and licked his bottom lip, trying to sooth the throbbing pain.

Eddy sat up, slightly slouched. His shoulders were tense. “Uh I think I’m sensitive..?” he questioned shyly as he gazed elsewhere.

Brett brought Eddy down onto the bed again, aggressively and positioned himself over him.

“I’m tired of your shit” Brett spoke hoarsely and pushed his hips down roughly against Eddy’s.

Eddy gasped, shocked and delighted by the sudden contact. Brett hooked an arm around Eddy to hold him closer to his chest. The other travelled down Eddy’s spine, over his ass and squeezed roughly, bringing Eddy’s hips up towards his.

“Brett-?!“ Eddy yelped in equal parts surprise and pleasure.

Eddy had no time to take it in as Brett licked a wet trail with his tongue over Eddy’s collarbone to his nipple. Flicking it lightly as he moved against Eddy’s hips, setting up a steady rhythm.

“All night, you teased me,” Brett stopped to look up at Eddy who’s head had lolled back in pleasure. “You get what you deserve”

Eddy opened his eyes to look down at Brett drawing lines down his body with his tongue.

“Are you mad?” he asked gently as he kissed the top of Brett’s head. The arm around Eddy’s back moved so Brett could get a hold of Eddy’s hair. Brett gently pulled Eddy’s head back by the hair to reveal his neck and kissed and sucked to his heart’s content. Between his frenzied, hungry kisses, he spoke:

“nah... I’m just... going to... literally... nut... now-”

Eddy dug and pushed his hands against Brett’s chest.

“Yeah but before we go further, take your fucking socks off?” his eyes finally darted down to the very unsexy Christmas socks he had felt rubbing against his shin all this time.

“Fucking hell” Brett seethed, sat up and undressed as quickly as humanly possible.

Eddy took the chance to get below the covers and shimmied his own clothes off. Under the covers he finally touched himself, the pre-cum was plenty enough to make the motion fluid.

“Wait for me you dick” Brett scolded as he lifted the covers to get in.

“Brett- still got your socks on”

“Fuck you”

“Please” Eddy whined as he spread his legs, quickening the pace of his wrist.

“Seriously,” Brett wrapped his hands around Eddy’s to keep his hand still, “wait”.

He resumed his position on top of Eddy to continue the kiss. As they kissed, Brett pried Eddy’s hand away. He held Eddy’s erection against his own and moved his hand up and down lazily over both of them.

“Fuck Brett-“ Eddy arched his back as if to ride the waves of pleasure Brett sent through him.

“I don’t even-“ Brett manages to say over his harsh breathing “know what I’m doing-”

Eddy moaned loud over him as he inserted two familiar fingers into himself. He nudged Brett to move so he can lift his hips up, snapping Brett out of his lusty stupor. As Brett rearranged himself, Eddy inhaled sharply and lifted his hips to find the spot he’s so used to touching. He moaned with abandon as he worked himself up, moving his fingers in sync with Brett’s hand.

“Shit- I can’t-” Brett struggled to speak.

His eyes were glazed over from watching Eddy fuck himself. Eddy lifted his head off the bed to look into Brett’s eyes.

“Come” he said, his voice dripping with pleasure before throwing his head back.

With a few more pumps, Brett comes and with a few more so does Eddy. The exertion took every bit of remaining energy out of the two. Brett found himself staring at the ceiling again, trying to catch his breath. Had he really done all that? He heard Eddy’s breathing fall in sync with his and felt Eddy’s hand reaching for his under the covers.

“I didn’t think we would ever do that” Eddy exhaled, exhaustion evident in his voice.

Brett took Eddy’s reaching hand in his. It was relaxing. Eddy shifted beside him. Like déjà-vu he had turned to face Brett. Although this time he looked pale and his eyebrows were knit with worry-

“I- I don’t know how drunk-“ Brett pulled him in for a quick kiss.

“Not that drunk to be fair I had 1 drink” Brett confided.

“Wha- 1? I had like 20! You took advantage of me bro” Eddy retorted, relief in his tone.

“You were all over me. I tried to say no to you and your silk shirt” Brett put his arm around Eddy feeling completely at ease. Not what he was expecting to feel at all. Eddy snuggled into Brett’s shoulder without a word and slipped into deep sleep. Brett closed his eyes hoping that when they wake up, they won’t just be good pals anymore.


	3. We are not going to be good pals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say it's an unplanned continuation of an unplanned continuation...
> 
> I've embraced my degeneracy. Bring on the shower sex!

Eddy opened his eyes. Blinking a couple times before rubbing over his eyelids with his palms. Forcing himself to rise from sleep. He let his hands fall onto his sides. His eyes traversed slowly from the ceiling to his side where Brett lay. Brett was on his stomach, his face pressed into the pillow. His hair was a mess and his lips were slightly apart, he had drooled onto the pillow in his sleep. Eddy smiled. As he attempted to sit up, he felt Brett’s arm over his torso. Holding him in place. He gently removed Brett’s arm so as to not rouse him. He moved to sit on the side of the bed, his feet touched the tiled floor. He placed his elbows on his thighs and rubbed his eyes again, harder.

“Stay grounded Eddy. It was just one night.” The memories of last night flooded his thoughts.

The caresses, kisses and moans. Eddy sat up straight willing them to go back into the deeper recesses of his mind. He stood up, the cold tiles under his feet reassuring him of the world’s complete apathy. Touching the stickiness on his abdomen, he blushed to his ears. He ambled to the bathroom, scratching the back of his neck. At the foot of the bed, he paused to feel the warmth of morning rays streaming in through sheer white curtains. He heard movement under the covers and froze.

“I’m not ready,” Eddy gulped dread building in his stomach.

“Edd- Oh” Brett said as he sat up on his elbows, putting his glasses back on. Eddy was completely naked, standing in the soft sunlight.

"Not a bad sight to wake up to," Brett thought and blushed.

“I-“ Eddy angled his body away from Brett, holding the back of his neck, “I’m going to shower..”

Then as if he had thought of something brilliant, he snapped his head up,

“If you want to, we can just forget what happened last night... or you can join me,” he rushed out the rest of his sentence before making a break for the bathroom.

“Eddy-!” Brett tried calling after him but he heard the bathroom door close with a heavy thud.

The choice was his now. Should he preserve the fragile balance of friendship for the sake of their viewers? What about their career? Can he really pretend to forget the way Eddy danced against him so wantonly, the way he’d guided his hands against him or the way he looked when fucking himsel-

“Like hell I can forget- what the fuck?” Brett felt anger surging in him alongside intense longing.

When did he start feeling this way? Brett hadn’t the time to think. He had to answer.

“What the fuck was I thinking? Always so slick Eddy,” Eddy rubbed the shower gel rougher than necessary into his skin. Tears welled up in his eyes “of course he won’t-“

The noise of the bathroom door handle shaking vigorously brought him out of his self-pity.

“Eddy it’s locked! Bro this isn’t fair!” he heard Brett whine with frustration from the other side.

Eddy nearly slipped, rushing to the door. As the bathroom door opened, Brett’s glasses fogged up from the heat. He felt hands wrapping around his shoulder, pulling him in. The sound of running water filled the air as the door closed behind him.

“Hold on,” Brett pulled back from Eddy to remove his glasses.

Although he had hazy eyesight, he could clearly make out Eddy’s figure standing before him, dripping with water and soap. He pushed Eddy’s hair back to get a better look at his face. Eddy looked embarrassed, his eyes were cast down. He cocked his eyebrows and looked back up at Brett.

“Hm-“ Brett didn’t have to look down to know what Eddy had implied, “of course I’m hard you idiot, so are you!”

Brett took Eddy's erection gently into his hand and held it against his own. He moved his hand over them both, “How can I forget dude...” Brett said, voice tinged with pain.

Eddy inhaled sharply, taking in all of the sensations, not knowing how to proceed.

“Uh- actually I think we kinda need to rush out, our flight is in like 4 hours” Eddy thought out loud.

They were on tour, of course, the next stop was Taiwan.

“Let’s be quick then,” Brett leaned up to whisper into Eddy’s ear and pushed him by the shoulders into the shower till they were both under the warm, running water.

They kissed heatedly, Eddy had his back pressed against the wall but used his free hands to grab Brett’s firm behind.

Brett broke their kiss to speak, hushed, “Well, you know I’m not experienced in-“ he waved his hand at nothing in particular.

Eddy planted a gentle kiss on Brett’s forehead.

“Well, I couldn’t tell,” he turned around to press his face against the wall and grind against Brett’s naked erection.

Brett pressed his palms onto the wall on either side of Eddy and looked down at the movement of Eddy's hips. He pushed his hips against Eddy in response.

“If you keep doing things like this, I’m not gonna last a second” Brett sighed, exasperated.

Eddy shifted to look back at Brett with questioning eyes, "Do you want to put it in?”

Brett looked up through heavy lids, he gulped and spoke softly, “I can do that?”.

Eddy nearly burst into laughter, he took Brett's left palm and placed it against his left chest.

He blushed deeply as he instructed Brett, "Why don't you play with my nipple while I prepare myself? Or you can touch yourself...or you can touch me."

He felt Brett get harder as he spoke. Eddy inserted a few digits into mouth before trailing them down his back and over his ass, he looked back at Brett to gauge his reaction.

Brett was transfixed, he kept his focus on Eddy's fingers. As Eddy slowly inserted one followed by the other finger into himself, he tried to speak coherently to Brett.

"What I'm doing is- basically- ngh- stretching my hole," he felt Brett moving to readjust his erection, still leaning against Eddy's behind.

"And- ah- finding my- hmmm- prostate!" Eddy's voice broke upward in pleasure. "Some guys- ugh- experience-" he moaned and pushed himself back into his fingers, "intense- uh- pleasure- hnnn- by rub-stimulating-"

Brett had grabbed his arm and turned him around. 

"Please stop talking," Brett pleaded, he was red to his ears and his erection was throbbing against Eddy's hip. Eddy took his fingers out and looked through heavy lids at Brett.

"Well, what do you want?" He asked lazily.

Brett pressed his lips hard against Eddy's and pinned him to the wall with his body. Breathing erratic, he slid an arm under Eddy's leg and lifted it up so that it would rest on his hip.

"Can I?" He breathed against Eddy's lobe.

Eddy nodded, wrapping his arms over Brett's shoulders and pulling him closer. Brett was trying his best to keep it together but Eddy was so tight. It was impossible. He felt the warmth of Eddy's bare skin pressed against him, the heat of Eddy engulfing his erection and the warm water running over them both. He had to at least find "the prostrate" before he came, he told himself. He pushed deeper and deeper adjusting and readjusting himself until- "Fuck!" Eddy moaned loud into his ear. Brett pulled himself out slow and pushed himself back in rough and quick at the same angle. Earning a deep, lusty moan from Eddy. He'd barely gotten into a steady motion when he felt himself nearing his limit.

"I'm gonna come," Brett whimpered as he tried to pull out, Eddy held on to him.

"Brett please just a little more, I'm so close," Eddy shivered against him.

Everywhere they touched felt sensitive. Brett stayed in place and dragged his fingers through his hair pushing stray strands off his face.

He rested his forehead against Eddy's, "Give me just a moment ok?" and kissed the tip of his nose.

After kissing chastely for a couple minutes, Brett felt ready to continue. This time, he pulled out of Eddy completely and turned him back around. Eddy pressed his warm face against the cool marble wall.

"You like me like this?" Eddy's words dripped with lust.

Brett's hand travelled up Eddy's chest and his fingers stopped just short of Eddy's nipple. As Brett re-entered Eddy, he leaned close to kiss and bite the back of Eddy's neck.

"Please stop talking, I won't last," Brett pleaded again between his kisses.

Eddy tilted his head to look into Brett's eyes, "Then shut me up," he smirked.

Brett pulled out and pushed deep into Eddy rubbing right against his prostate. Eddy cried out, almost tortured to tears by the pleasure. Brett pushed into him again and again with force but slow, as if he was taking his time.

Eddy reached back to grab Brett's hip, "faster, I'm gonna-" and Brett quickened his pace. He bit down onto Eddy's skin not caring if it would leave a mark. With his right hand, Brett reached around to touch Eddy's leaking erection. Eddy responded by arching his back. Eddy came from a few strokes followed by Brett who pulled out desperately just in time. Brett leaned heavily, spent, against Eddy's back. They stood there breathing for what seemed like ages until Eddy moved. He squeezed himself out from under Brett and stretched. 

"Anything else you want to do?" Eddy winked with humour.

Brett looked completely out of it leaning face against the marble wall. But he spoke, “I've never kissed in the rain before."

“Oh- huh?” Eddy stuttered, pretending he didn't understand the suggestion. He reached for the shower gel.

“I want to kiss like we’re in a movie or something,” Brett finally left the wall and stood upright. He slid his arms around Eddy and pulled him closer by the waist.

“Haha! You can’t be serio-“ Eddy laughed in panic but was shut off by Brett’s insistent lips against his.

This, he thought, was different. Brett kneaded his lips slow against Eddy’s. Eddy gave in and let Brett lead. He felt Brett pull back and wait. Eddy eyes fluttered open. Brett gazed into his eyes, emotion inscrutable, closed his lids and tilted his head. Eddy took the cue to tilt his own head the other direction and felt Brett’s open lips push against his. The kiss progressed slow and gentle under the running water. When they finally broke apart, Eddy looked at Brett with clear confusion in his eyes.

“Let’s get clean and get out of here,” Brett said and reached for the shower gel.

“Yeah,” Eddy replied, frowning.

But he didn’t want to ask further questions. He didn’t want to upset the precarious new balance they have now. What was with that kiss? Maybe he was bored? Maybe he... Eddy splashed water onto his face, interrupting his spiralling thoughts

“Well I’m heading out first,” Eddy said to Brett and left him alone in the shower.

Brett didn’t move to stop him. Eddy’s mind raced with a million possibilities. Eddy clenched his jaw and started to pack his things away.

“I need to stop before I get ahead of myself. Its just sex, Eddy.”

\---

As Eddy took one last look in the mirror to smooth down stray hairs, Brett stood up with violin case in one hand and his luggage in the other. He opened his mouth as if to say something. Eddy spoke first:

“Brett, let’s be adults about this yeah? I don't think you're gay, so just tell me when you get tired of this,”

Brett nearly got his words out but Eddy continued, “Besides, I can always get my fix elsewhere”.

Eddy winked playfully at Brett.

“But I will miss-“ Brett walked over to Eddy to shut him up with a kiss.

“Yeah, yeah. Keep talking and we’ll miss our flight”, Brett said as casually as he can manage.

He walked past Eddy to open the door, holding both his luggage and violin case in one hand and the card in the other. As the door clicked open Brett looked back,

“Just making sure, we’re still good right?” Brett probed.

Eddy licked his lips, they burned from Brett’s kiss. He nodded as he gathered his belongings.

“Yeah of course you’re always going to be my best friend with or without the sex,” he said with a somber sincerity.

He walked through the door Brett held open.

“Fucking the soul out of my male best friend doesn't make me gay, huh?” Brett thought bitterly, "dense motherfucker".

Brett looked back into the room to take it all in one last time. It burst at its seams with unforgettable memories. Brett clenched his jaw. As he shut the door, he told himself,

“Best friends forever, huh? We’ll see about that”.


	4. The chase, crash and catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one’s planned. Some fun fluff to give the bois a happy ending :) Thanks for reading!
> 
> Grab a cup of tea this is a long one.

Eddy collapsed onto his bed. He was exhausted from the tour. It was their last stop but he had no energy to celebrate. All he wanted was to sleep. But first, he had to deal with this wretched creature staring daggers at him.

“Mate tour’s over. Now, can you tell me what the fuck is your problem?” Eddy nearly shouted at the ceiling.

Brett walked over from his bed. He glared down at Eddy.

“Maybe I’ll tell you if you drop that attitude” Brett replied heavy with sarcasm.

“Bro. Don’t try it. You don’t wanna fuck me, you’ve been bloody rude to my mate and you’ve been staring at me like you wanna kill me!” Eddy laughed dryly before continuing, “A right piece of work you’ve been since that night”.

“You dense fuck,” Brett said low and boiling over. He tugged roughly at Eddy’s collar and brought Eddy’s face to his. “I’ve been trying all bloody tour to show you I fucking like you!”

\---

Luckily, they were just in time to catch the plane to Taiwan. Their team had boarded the plane before them, sparing them from prying questions like ‘why are you late?’ and ‘where were you two last night?’. Eddy took the opportunity to catch up on some much needed sleep. He pulled on his eye mask and put in his earphones before leaning against Brett. Soon enough he had drifted into slumber. Brett, on the other hand, couldn’t stop replaying their exchange at the hotel.

 _“Yeah of course you’re always going to be my best friend with or without the sex,”_ Eddy had said to him like reading a eulogy.

“Fuck that,” Brett thought.

Strangely, he felt strongly that Eddy could like him back and all he needed to do was give him a stiff nudge in the right direction. They can’t stay in this limbo forever. He recalled how Eddy had seemingly seduced him. The way Eddy had moved them into a position to grind, the very sexual “hip ovals” he pulled on him, the embrace from behind on the way to their hotel door, the “ooh touch my soft silk shirt” move...

“Bastard planned this!” Brett snapped his eyes wide open. Of course, he knew he played along, fully enabling Eddy, but my god did he feel like a fool.

“He played me like a fiddle!” Brett thought, “well then I’m gonna pull the same shit.”

He decided he was not going to be the mature 28 year old adult and outright tell Eddy: “Hey, I might be catching feelings let’s date?”.

He was going to ‘gently guide’ Eddy into confessing his feelings for him first. For that, he needed a solid plan. They had 3 more stops- Taiwan, Singapore and Hong Kong and they are to spend 3 days and 2 nights in each city. He planned to extract a confession out of Eddy before the end of the tour. As such, Brett sat in-flight plotting and scheming all the way to Taiwan.

Plan A: Give him cavities

Upon landing, they were swept up by the sheer amount of logistical planning they had to do. Getting everything right for the Taiwan show took a lot longer than they expected. At the end of their show on the second night, the team seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief. To unwind, they decided to have a meal out.

“Now is the time!” Brett thought, “I’m going to charm the hell out of him”.

As they left the venue, violin cases in hand, Brett fell in step beside Eddy.

“You played great out there,” Brett noted, steering the conversation.

“Huh? Sure, you too”

“I could kiss the hands that played your part”

“What? Obviously, I played my part. I didn’t fake it,” Eddy replied matter-of-factly.

Brett cleared his throat, “What I’m saying is your playing is an acquired taste…and I’ve acquired it”. He extended his pause for greater effect.

“Bro, what? You think others don’t think it’s good?” Eddy retorted.

“No, no... I just really love the way you play. It sings to me…” he brushed his left hand lightly against Eddy’s right.

“Bro, don’t rub it in. My up-bow staccato was so shit, why did I even try” Eddy said as he brought his right hand up to his face and shook his head, dejected.

Brett switched tactics. At the restaurant, a quaint Korean BBQ place, he sat next to Eddy. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Brett touched Eddy’s left arm lightly and said with characteristic charm, “Let me pay for your meal”.

“No way! We’re the bosses dude are you trying to get out of paying for everybody?”

Brett looked up, disoriented, at the eager eyes around the table, “No, I’ll pay for everyone-“

“And I’ll pay half,” Eddy added triumphantly.

Brett sighed, his spirit depleted. Maybe he’d have better luck in Singapore.

Plan B: Touch me not

Maybe it wasn’t enough that he was nicer to Eddy. Maybe he should show his interest through physical affection. As they got settled into their seats on the plane bound for Singapore, Brett pressed his arm against Eddy’s. Eddy pulled away to ready himself for sleep- eye mask? check. earphones? check. Brett reached over to pull up Eddy’s collar.

“Hm?” Eddy moved his mask up above his eyes.

“It was kinda low,” Brett replied pathetically.

“Yeah duh, it’s a v-neck?” Eddy said sarcastically as he slipped his mask back down over his eyes.

They hadn’t had sex since that night thanks to their immense workload. Brett had to be cautious with his touches. All through the 2 days of meeting fans, rehearsing and performing, Eddy felt Brett’s constant presence beside him. He felt a hand around his shoulder, hand around his waist, fingers grazing his arm and after the show as Eddy slumped over in exhaustion, he felt fingers knead the back of his neck. He was exhausted and aroused. Was Brett always this touchy or is he trying to say something? Throughout their after-show meal, Eddy felt Brett’s hand squeeze his knee periodically as he laughed at one joke or another. Platonic? Eddy contemplated. As the team stood outside in the warm night waiting for their cab he felt Brett’s hand move up and down, languorous over his back.

“We did well,” Brett said, satisfied.

“Yeah I’m happy with my performance too” Eddy replied, eyes on his phone.

“Whatcha looking at?” Brett rested his head on Eddy’s shoulder trying to get a closer look.

“Hm?” Eddy sent out a reply and got one back immediately.

_‘Eddy we still on tonight?’_

_‘Yeah! Where though?’_

_'Atlas! Wear your best clothes 😉’_

“What the f-,” Brett cleared his throat as if he’d coughed, “what’s that?”

“I promised to meet someone tonight, at a fancy bar,” Eddy mused, “I’m forcing him to pay!” chuckling wickedly.

“Is he nice?” Brett asked, deadpan.

“Oh very. I know him from when I was 5,” Eddy recounted his memories fondly, “He was always fucking perfect, top grades, good looks, school athlete. But I was always better than him at the violin- pissed him right off! Now he’s super successful, sold his start-up to Google or something!”

“How nice, are you going back to the hotel to change?” Brett kept his voice level.

“Nah I’m just gonna change in the toilets-“ Eddy waved the tote bag he had with him, “but can you bring my violin back with you, please?”

As Brett took Eddy’s violin his eyes caught the dull shine from within the tote bag. White silk. Brett couldn’t stand there and pretend to be calm anymore.

“I’m off, have fun,” Brett said through clenched jaws as he walked to the rest of the team.

Brett tossed and turned in his bed in the empty hotel room. What the actual fuck? Who was that guy? Is Eddy going to spend the night with him? Colour drained from his face. No way right? But why wouldn’t he? Apparently dude was his childhood bestie, a looker and rich.

“Fuck!” Brett hissed as he sat up in his bed. He should have third-wheeled their stupid date.

The door clicked open. Brett rushed to pull the covers back over him to pretend he was asleep. Eddy dropped his tote bag and flung off his shoes. He had a great night catching up with Nicholas but all he could think about over the expensive drinks and great conversation was how Brett’s hands had felt on him all day. He stripped down to his boxers and walked over to Brett’s bed. He lifted the covers to get in.

“Hm?” Brett looked up pretending like he was being roused from deep sleep. But his heart was hammering in his chest. Eddy was on his knees, eyes on him, smelling like gin. Eddy dropped down onto the mattress, he looked at Brett expectantly, trying to convey want. Brett wanted so much to reach out and touch. But-

“How was your night?” he asked meekly.

“Really good. Nicholas spoiled me. Place was grand,” Eddy quick fired in reply as he shifted closer to Brett. Understand me.

“Very nice” Brett touched Eddy’s arm, unsure, he was happy Eddy had come back but-

“Brett”, Eddy called out to him, longing.

Brett shifted his head up to look into his eyes. Eddy closed the kiss. He bit him hungrily and parted his lips wanting Brett to come in. But Brett replied with a chaste kiss.

“I’m tired, let’s sleep,” his heart was heavy, his head ran rampant with the thought of Eddy with another man.

“Fuck,” Eddy let slip as he pulled himself out of Brett’s bed.

Under his own covers Eddy vigorously rubbed away welling tears. “He’s tired of this, isn’t he?”

The next day, everything seemed normal on the surface. Eddy was his usual laidback self. And Brett was his usual friendly self. Everything was just great. Eddy scrolled through Instagram as he sat at the waiting area before heading in to the departure gates. Nicholas had promised to send him off.

“Eddy- I want to get food” Brett whined, leaning against Eddy, “what are we waiting for?”

“Nicholas,” Eddy replied, “wanted to see me off. You guys head in first!”

The rest of the team decided to make their way in to the gates and promised to save seats at the restaurant. Brett hesitated, hanging back. He wanted to stick around this time. He sat back down next to Eddy and pulled out his phone to play mindless games.

“You’re still here?” Eddy asked not looking up from his phone.

“Yeah. Didn’t want you to get lost or get kidnapped you know?”

“Oh right and if I did, brave knight Brett will save the day, huh?” Eddy rolled his eyes.

“Dude have you seen these guns?” Brett puffed his chest and pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the small lump of muscle he had developed solely from playing the violin.

Eddy couldn’t help but laugh. “You weirdo,” he said affectionately and reached out to touch-

“Eddy! Man I’m sorry I’m late!” A deep voice called out to him.

Brett looked in the direction of the voice. So this is that guy. Nicholas waved cheerfully at Eddy, he had a faint blush on him as if to punctuate his embarrassment in being late. He wore a navy blue button-down with sleeves pushed up to his elbows and close fitting khaki shorts. His built physique was very apparent.

“His arm is literally the width of my waist!” Brett thought. He smoothed out his sleeve and let his arm drop to his side, “fuck this”.

“Fucking drunk, always late,” Eddy chided and got up from his seat.

Nicholas pulled him in for a half hug. Nicholas laughed. His laugh was clear, deep, at the perfect volume. It was like a voiceover act. Why in god’s name was his laugh perfect? Brett frowned.

“But it was good, right?” Nicholas searched Eddy’s eyes, “but you left early because “my flight uuhhhh, my head broooo” what a wimp.”

Eddy smiled, eyes sparkling. “It was! Thanks bro, really”.

“Not a problem. Let me know when you’re here next. I can yacht us out to Bali! You’ve never been right?”

Dude is built like a Greek god and has a yacht? Far out. Brett felt his soul leave him.

“Yeah keep talking shit. I won’t believe it till I see it,” Eddy referenced an inside joke, “oh this is Brett!”

Nicholas shifted his gaze onto Brett slumped in his seat, head tilted up to the ceiling, looking very much like he’d clocked out.

He laughed, “You must be Eddy’s partner!” Brett snapped his head up, nearly getting whiplash.

“Nice to meet you! I love your work,” Nicholas smiled warmly with his hand held out.

“Yes, nice to meet you too,” Brett spoke clinically and took his hand. Of course, Nicholas had baby smooth hands and a gentle but firm shake.

“Fucking vampire draining all of my will to live,” Brett fumed on the inside.

“Oh, I got you guys something!” Nicholas whipped a couple letters out from his back pocket, “I bought first class upgrades for you two on your flight. Your choice to take it or stick with economy,” he smirked at Eddy.

“I don’t know if us peasants will fit in bro…” Eddy bantered back but he looked starstruck.

Nicholas stepped closer to Eddy and whispered something indecipherable into his ear. Eddy blushed to his neck and pushed him away, “you and your bloody jokes!” Eddy replied looking very tickled.

“Yes of course, take Eddy too, I’m out,” Brett thought as rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. He felt thoroughly outclassed.

“Ok, let me walk you to the gate! I don’t wanna get you guys another pair of tickets!” Nicholas joked jovially.

“Ha ha” Brett had slipped out and promptly got elbowed in the ribs by Eddy.

At the gate, Nicholas continued to joke under whispers with Eddy like they’d known each other forever. Eddy maintained a steady blush to his neck as he bantered back. Brett glanced down at his watch. He’d had enough.

“We should go!” he said with impatience as he started walking towards the gate. He paused to turn to Nicholas.

He gave him a once over and held out his hand, “Thanks mate for the tickets”.

Nicholas grabbed Brett’s open palm and pulled him in for a bro hug. “No problem!” he patted Brett’s back - a move that would turn a stranger into a friend.

“God, I’m so sick of this man,” Brett thought bitterly as he pulled back from the hug.

Eddy got a full hug and several pats on his back. Nicholas said to Eddy, “You promise to come back?”

As they disengaged, Eddy smiled back radiantly, “Of course!”

They walked through the gate and finally joined up with their team. Eddy proudly showed off the first class tickets he’d gotten from Greek God Nicholas. Brett trailed behind. It didn’t matter if Eddy saw Nicholas as a friend or a brother or whatever, the very fact that Nicholas existed made his skin crawl.

Plan C: I give up and I’m going to be a little bitch 

Much to the envy of their team, Eddy and Brett got up to board the plane when they called for first class passengers.

“So long paupers,” Eddy waved dismissively at the team and headed to the counter with his boarding pass and passport in hand.

Brett followed him with a marked lack of enthusiasm. As they got in through the doors of the plane, they were personally led by flight attendants to very spacious seats that could transform into private cabins. The seats were positioned such that if Eddy craned his neck, he could see Brett sitting opposite him. Eddy naturally vlogged while in his seat and turned the camera on to Brett,

“Look at this leech enjoying the seat that I paid for,” Eddy said in an exaggerated, inaccurate posh English accent.

Brett looked up from the menu, rolled his eyes, “Tsk people who’ve never been on first class before”.

Eddy laughed and stopped recording. He leaned over the partition to speak to Brett.

“You flew first class before? You don’t look impressed.”

“Well, yeah. Doesn’t matter either way. It’s just getting from point A to B,” Brett traced imaginary points in the air.

“Hmm, I mean I should have expected it. You do hide things from me,” Eddy said mysteriously before settling back in his seat.

It was Brett’s turn to prop himself up on to the partition, “What do you mean?”

“Nothing,” Eddy spoke disinterested, looking through the camera roll.

Brett stayed propped onto the partition, as if expecting more. Eddy sighed and looked up.

“You were kind of rude to Nicholas bro,” he changed the subject.

Brett’s eyebrows shot up. Sure he had an inkling that he was being a brat but he didn’t consider that Nicholas or Eddy would have picked up on it.

“You’re shocked? You literally sighed whenever he spoke. He gave us first class upgrades and you looked him up and down like he was a pest,” Eddy continued, anger rising up from the torrent of emotions he had tried to keep hidden.

“I thanked him,” Brett said, stating facts, “But you have to admit he’s kinda insufferable. He’s so cocky. ‘Oh look at me and my rich ass, ha ha’” Brett poorly emulated Nicholas’s deep voice and perfect laugh.

“Ok, that’s enough,” Eddy pulled his eye mask over his eyes.

Brett slinked back into his seat. What was that? He was, in fact, rude to Nicholas and he defended himself by acting like a petulant teenager. He understood it logically. Of course Eddy would be mad at hearing him slander his friend. But, what the fuck- did he like Greek God Nicholas that much that he can’t see any humour in it? Brett stared pensively at the partition. How close was he to Nicholas?

The flight was 4 hours but it felt like an eternity. Eddy couldn’t sleep, even in his reclined seat. He sat up and took his eye mask off. Usually at times like this, he’d jerk off and the afterglow would lull him to sleep. But he was in first class, in a private cabin. It would be such a shame if he didn’t atleast try. He got onto his knees and propped up against the partition. Looking around, he saw that there were few other occupied seats.

“Brett,” he spoke soft. This way he can confirm his suspicions too, better to have a broken heart en route than a broken heart on land right?

Brett looked up from his screen. He was watching a dull movie to keep his weary mind occupied.

“Come here,”

“Why?”

“Just come,” Eddy said before slinking back down to his seat.

He heard Brett give out a soft sigh, undo the seat buckles and walk over to his seat. Brett stood at the aisle, an arm resting on top of the partition to Eddy’s seat. Eddy sat up, eyes wide with anticipation. He tugged at Brett’s shirt to pull him down on top of him. Brett blushed, surprised. He wiggled his way into Eddy’s cabin and closed the door without a sound. Brett had his right knee propped up onto Eddy’s seat as his upper body floated over Eddy’s, it was extremely close quarters. His glasses fogged up from Eddy’s breath.

“Is this really ok?” Brett whispered.

“I don't know, _you’re_ the first class connoisseur,” Eddy spoke soft into Brett’s ear, pulling him down further, “ _you_ tell me”.

He lifted Brett’s glasses off his face. Their kiss was immediate and hungry. Brett’s tongue rubbed deliciously against Eddy’s. He gingerly hoisted himself onto his arms as he moved to press both his knees onto the reclined seat on either side of Eddy. The need to keep it quiet, made it all the more exciting. Brett felt Eddy’s impatient hand undoing his jeans and sliding under the fabric of his boxers. Once he tugged Brett’s member out of the constricting fabric, he stroked firmly feeling it get hard in his grip. Eddy nearly teared up with relief.

“He still wants me,” Eddy thought, biting his lower lip.

“Eddy“ Brett sighed against Eddy’s lips, “you really-“

Eddy kissed him and looked him pointedly in the eyes to communicate his intentions. He turned around in his seat as quietly as he can and hooked his left arm over the headrest. He used his other hand to undo his jeans and pull them down over his ass. Watching Eddy struggle to get his jeans down, Brett assisted, he hooked three fingers into the waist band of Eddy’s boxers and tugged it firmly down. Emboldened, Brett slid his warm hands under Eddy’s thin cotton shirt, dragging it up. As he swept his hands lightly over Eddy’s chest, he felt Eddy’s nipples harden. Brett drew back to take it all in. Eddy threw his head back to see Brett upright, staring at him, mouth gaping.

“Don’t just look,” Eddy murmured into the headrest, blushing.

Brett licked his lips, leaned over Eddy and slid his hands up again to Eddy’s stiff nipples. He rubbed them in a circular motion with feathery light strokes as he sucked gently on the skin of Eddy’s neck. Eddy stifled his moan by biting into the headrest. He arched back further to feel Brett’s growing erection against his ass. Brett inhaled sharply and pulled back.

“Uh- how do I prepare you?” Brett whispered nervously.

Eddy couldn’t help but smile, “Nah, I’m ready”.

He felt Brett move back into an upright position and tightened his grip around the headrest in expectation. He waited, but nothing.

“Brett-“

“Why are you ready?” Brett whispered slightly louder than before.

“Huh?” Eddy whipped his head around, then moved his body to face Brett. He muttered, “what are you talking about?”

“Why are you ready,” Brett repeated his question, now more hushed, “were you touching yourself? Or-“

Eddy’s eyes locked onto Brett’s. They were heavy with implication. Eddy felt the familiar anger rising up in him.

“Firstly, I don’t need to stretch myself every single time. Secondly, you really think that I hop from dick to dick?” Eddy said whispering harshly.

He moved to pull his jeans back up, careful not to touch Brett.

“You sure were-“ Brett stopped himself, “Never mind, lets talk about this after the tour.”

Brett removed himself from on top of Eddy and redid his jeans.

“Fuck you. I’m gonna go crazy if you keep doing this.” Eddy spit out venomously, his volume inching higher with every word.

He looked up into Brett’s frowning eyes with defiance, “You know what? I’m going to fuck right now. Wouldn’t want to prove you wrong"

He got ready to move, pressing his palms against his armrests. He thought of the handsome flight attendant who’d given him wandering glances as he walked up to first class. He was tired of this game.

*Click*

“Whatthefuck?” Eddy looked down to see that Brett had fastened his seatbelt, tighter than necessary.

Brett gazed into Eddy’s glowering eyes with a sort of nervous yet triumphant smile.

“You know I can undo this, right?” Eddy spoke, not keeping his volume down.

“Yeah but the seatbelt lights are on,” Brett said still in a hushed voice pointing to the indicator lights above Eddy’s seat. “You need to be a good passenger and stay put right here”.

Eddy didn’t know why but that utterly took the wind out of his sails. He felt like he was mad at the weather. He relaxed his grip on the armrests and fell back onto his seat with an audible thump. He brought his hands over his eyes.

“I really am going to go insane,” he thought to himself.

Brett saw Eddy fall back onto his seat and exhaled with immense relief.

“I don’t think you’re a slut. I’m just utterly jealous and insecure and I think I like you,” Brett wanted to reach out and speak his mind but he couldn’t.

He wanted to hear Eddy speak first. But he wasn’t sure anymore if Eddy felt the same way about him. He had behaved like a mad man ever since he learned of Greek God Nicholas, how could Eddy possibly find that attractive. He decided silently, he would confess come what may, after their tour when they have calmed down.

“Sir, please take your seat and fasten your seatbelt, we are experiencing some turbulence,” a flight attendant gently nudged Brett who was standing in the middle of the aisle staring at Eddy.

“Sorry,” Brett replied and walked over to his seat.

They did not speak to each other about anything apart from the performance from the moment they landed in Hong Kong. There was palpable tension in the air between the two that the team picked up on. However, the show proceeded smoothly with little kinks. The audience seemed to love it. During their meet and greet Eddy seemed more cheerful than usual and Brett seemed quieter than usual. Eddy was handsier, happier interacting with the fans while Brett kept his distance and spoke in short sentences. Nonetheless, nothing seemed majorly amiss. The team chalked it up to the pressure of the tour taking a toll on them. They had planned a night out in Hong Kong to celebrate the end of the tour but Eddy and Brett had declined separately.

Eddy just wanted to rest. Truly rest his body, mind and soul. Take a break from Brett and just relax. He walked wearily to the hotel room, dragging his feet. As he leaned his forehead against the door and fumbled to get his key card out of his wallet, he saw a pale hand insert a card into the card reader. The door clicked open. “You have to be kidding me,” Eddy exhaled heavily and rolled his eyes as he walked into his room followed by Brett.

\---

Eddy’s eyes widened. His jaw fell slack.

“I can’t do best friends with sex,” Brett released his grip on Eddy’s shirt, “I thought we would, you know, date after that night! But nooooo you were all “let’s be adults about this”. Well I can’t. I can’t be adult about sex with you. And I can’t be adult about Greek God Nicholas,”

Eddy coughed.

“Wh- what the fuck even is he?” Brett whined, his veins straining against his neck, “Why does he have to be good looking, sociable and filthy rich? Can’t he just pick one?! Why does _he_ have to be your ‘childhood bestie’? Why can’t it be literally anybody else in the world? Like bro-“

He paused to take a deep breath before continuing, “Did you see his arms! How am I supposed to compete? And he made you giggle like a school girl! Fucking hell, can he at least just not be funny? I thought I was the one who made you laugh…”

“Brett-“ Eddy tried to interject.

“Everything was going so well. I was being cuter with you, I was being physically affectionate and I thought I was on my way in. Until he turned up with his bloody stupid blue button-down!”

Brett inhaled deeply like he was coming up for air after hibernating under water. It was cathartic. He heard sniffling and he turned to look down at Eddy. Eddy was folded over in his bed, arms across his stomach, tears streaming down his beet-red face.

“You ok?” Brett asked, half-concerned, half-confused.

“Br-Brett,” Eddy struggled to sit up, his arm still on his stomach. He finally held on to Brett’s shoulder to pull himself up.

“You’re an absolute idiot,” he said before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

“Brett, ‘Greek God’ Nicholas,” he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, “is my first cousin”.

Brett’s life flashed before his eyes. But of course! How else would he have known a guy in a foreign land at the age of 5? His shoulders fell. He felt utterly stupid.

“I like you too...,” Eddy snapped Brett out of his existential crisis, “I wasn’t an adult about this either. Really… I kept thinking no way you’ll like me back, I mean... I was too scared to ask.” Eddy scratched the back of his neck, unable to meet Brett’s eyes.

Brett sat down next to Eddy “So you want to... date me?”

“No, wait,” Brett cleared his throat, “Eddy, be my boyfriend. Please?”

His voice broke upwards with the last word.

Eddy snorted then laughed, “Bro, that was like an F sharp!”

“Dude” Brett slumped over, hands covering his face. He blushed to the tip of his ears, “just say yes”.

“Of course, you weirdo”


End file.
